


Demon Summoning

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Magic, Masochism, Rape, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: A witch attempts to summon a demon, and things don't go as planned at all.
Kudos: 5





	Demon Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This story is very different from my usual style as it was written as a gift for someone special. It contains more graphic S/M moments and the tone is much harsher than what I usually do.
> 
> While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian

Everything was ready. The candles were in place, the summoning circle had been drawn with excruciating precision, the incense was burning, the wards had been made and the spellbook was open before her.

Not that she needed the spell itself, she knew it by heart at this point, but never hurts to have the right reference, Astarte thought.

She went through her notes one more time. She had already summoned some elementals, spirits, and minor demons, but today she was going to try with a more powerful demon, nothing too dangerous but definitely more intimidating than an imp.

Astarte checked the wards yet again. Salt, protective runes, blood seals… It was probably overkill, but when dealing with demons, better safe than sorry.

She took a deep breath and knelt in front of the circle; slowly she started reciting the incantation, its abyssal words reverberating across the chamber.

Slowly, the air began charging with energy, small sparks and flickers of light appearing in the darkness. A cloud of black smoke started coalescing over the circle, and Astarte could make out a couple of shining red eyes peering from the smoke, as if part of it, the nebulous form of the demon in appearance not solid enough for this reality.

Astarte smiled, she could feel the power of the demon before her, and she knew she had succeeded, but something seemed off, the demon was too… passive.

  * Speak your name, demon. - Astarte ordered the creature -



Silence, the demon kept staring at her, which was starting to unsettle her.

She took a deep breath and clasped her amulet, focusing on its power, and tried again.

  * Demon, you have been summoned by my words, bound by my wards. The old rituals demand that you give me your name.



Still, nothing, just the demon's eyes locked with hers. There was no voice, but she could feel it… laughing?

  * I am impressed, witch.



The entity finally spoke, his voice was like the rumble of the earth around a sulphur vent, and it made her innards ache and heat up.

  * For a mortal to be able to summon me… truly impressive.



Astarte tried to steel herself. Showing weakness to a demon was a terrible idea.

  * Indeed, demon, I have summoned here by my power and the old rituals. The circle bounds you to my will.



The smoky shadow seemed to grow, testing the edges of the circle.

  * This is a magnificent circle, well drawn, it's wards perfectly placed…



There was a pause in his speech.

  * And yet… insufficient.



Astarte went pale as the shadow reached out of the circle, passing its wards and heading straight for her. In a panic, she started muttering a banishment spell, but to no avail, in no time at all the shadow was over her, and she felt something choke her airways as if a strong hand had its fingers around her neck.

She kicked and flayed around, trying to break free, but it was as if the creature was made of smoke.

The demon locked his shining red eyes onto hers, and she felt something prodding into her mind, like claws scratching against silk.

  * Such delicious, unquenched lust, just waiting to be released to consume you. - the demon said -



Astarte tried to steel herself against the demon, and closed her eyes trying to calm down and asses the situation.

The demon chuckled as she did this.

  * You silly wench. You don't realize this yet, but you called me, called me specifically. Your lust, your great delicious lust beaconed me from the depths of the abyss, wanting to be freed from your flesh.



Astarte went pale, was that why the spell backfired? It can't be, her self-control was perfect, she never so much as touched herself, much less lust after a demon!

And yet…

The demon appeared to become more solid as the doubt appeared in her mind, a tall body with skin dark as the night forming from the smoke. His hand clenched around her neck even tighter, making her go dizzy while her body burned with an unfamiliar, yet pleasant, sensation.

  * Give in, slut. You want this, even more than I ever could.



Panic overtook her again, and she kicked the demon in the groin so hard she would have broken a regular man onto a quivering pile of pain. But the demon didn't even flinch, it was like kicking a statue made of warm flesh.

He laughed a booming laugh that sounded like the earth opening and flowers withering. The demon dropped her on her knees as she struggled, but despite her strength, he easily overpowered her, holding her arms against the wall, his crotch mere inches of her face.

She then finally saw his erection, pure red, as if made of blood and gore, it pulsated with an indescribable energy, and her eyes fixated on it, as if hypnotized.

He brought it closer to her mouth, and she tried to move away, hitting her head against the wall. The demon used this moment of pain to grab her by the hair and shove his cock down her throat. It felt like swallowing barbed wire, sulphur and raw meat at the same time, the pain was indescribable, and she shook as her body shivered in shock.

But, once again, against everything her brain was telling her she should feel, her body arched, swayed and loud moans came from her chest. Everything started to go blurry as he thrust deeper and deeper, showing no regard for her need of breath or obvious pain.

Time and space vanished from her head for a while, as she lost her head at the moment, the demon’s aura was too powerful, and she could not deny the brutal arousal coursing through her body. Everything ached, and she was dying to touch herself. Touch herself! She never did that! She never cared for lust and sex!

But the feeling was too powerful, the pain too sweet. She could feel her mind melting and her body aching for more, her holes wet with anticipation.

Suddenly, and without warning, the demon moaned and shoved his cock so deep down her throat it made it bulge, and he exploded so powerfully she felt as if someone had uncorked a whole bottle there. The demon came and came, Astarte no being able to taste him because of how deep he was, but she was clenching her thighs as if her life depended on it, resisting the orgasm that was trying to overwhelm her mind.

We he was finally done, he pulled out of her by throwing her to the side. She coughed and wretched by his feet, disoriented.

  * Nice throat, slut, I will enjoy breaking it for eternity.



His words might as well have stabbed her womb, that ached for more. In spite of this, she kept her defiance up, trying to crawl away from the demon.

He chuckled and grabbed her tightly by the hair, forcing her on her feet and shredding her clothes with his claws as he did so. The demon slammed her face first against the wall, raising her bottom with one hand as his fingers dug deep into her pussy.

  * So fucking wet, whore, you’re literally dying for this.



She punched the wall in frustration, so hard her hand cracked, and she was sure she had broken something.

  * Fuck you, asshole! - She said, giving the demon a death glare - 



He smiled, his teeth were sharp as a shark, and so ivory white you could probably use them as a mirror.

  * Feisty, eh? I love your passion…



He slammed her body against the wall by using his. The demon’s hard cock rubbed between her ass cheeks like a rod made of pure fire.

  * And yet… you haven’t denied it…



As Astarte realized this and was about to protest, the demon rammed his cock so hard up her ass, that she screamed in pain and clawed the wall.

She came, hard, her whole body vibrating almost as she was having a seizure, her frustration came out as a loud scream, and she started furiously punching the wall again and again. The demon chuckled and bit her ear, and she responded by elbowing him in the ribs, but he had no ribs, and it felt more like elbowing a piece of silky granite.

Astarte let her wrecked arm and hand hang of the side of her body, as she groaned and moaned and the brutal pounding he was giving her, she could feel blood between her legs, but she didn’t care any more, it just felt too fucking good.

  * Fuck you, you piece of shit - She said, with what little defiance she had left - 



He grinned and snapped the wrist of her wrecked arm, and she came as she screamed in pain.

She bit her lip furiously, as he held her arm up, so she could see the limp hand hanging from her broken wrist, and she screamed again, so loud her voice was gone by the end of it.

What she hated the most, what was destroying her inside, more than anything… is that she liked it. She liked how he was treating her, that her body was basically a broken mess by now, and yes she wanted more, she wanted him to destroy her, to fuck her till she was nothing but a bloody pile of pulp.

His red eyes met hers, and with surprising sensuality, he licked the length of her arm and her blood till he reached her wrist, which, to her astonishment, started mending and putting itself back together.

In an instant, it was done, and her wrist felt good as new. She moved her hand a bit, amazed at his display of power, and then, suddenly and without warning, he grabbed it again and snapped it even more rabidly than the first time.

She would have fallen to the floor in pain if his rock hard dick wasn’t lobbed so deep up her ass that she was basically hanging from it at this point. With tears in her eyes, and more aroused that she had ever even imagined she could be, she looked at the demon in the eyes again and understood. He could do this to her, forever, break her, wreck her, destroy her, and then he could put her back together and do it again and again and again.

Just the thought of this made her almost had another orgasm, and as she was thinking this, he started thrusting so hard her hips felt dislocated. With a passionate scream, he came into her ass, a brutal torrent like before, making her feel warm and used, her achey insides bursting from all the demon cum inside her.

  * You want this, bitch, you called me, you wanted me to take you and your soul.



His words were true, she couldn’t deny it any further. She elbowed him in the face, with the expected result, but it was over, and she knew it. Astarte slumped in the demons arms, who chocked her so hard her vision went blurry, and she could feel something burn over her womb. When he finally released her, a gorgeous demonic brand was on her, pulsating with power, making her as his.

She relaxed, enjoying the sensations, the fire flowing through her the pain on her body mixing with the pleasure of the brutal fuck, her sweat and blood pouring down her legs. And she felt happy, genuinely happy, more than she had ever been.

The demon smiled and opened a black gate out of thin air, dragon Astarte with him through it.

  * Let’s go home slut, we’re hardly done…



Astarte smiled and grinned at him.

  * Bring it on, you bastard.



And they kissed as they disappeared through the portal.


End file.
